U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,198 discloses a fiber-reinforced material comprising an elastomer and microdenier acrylic fibers with a small diameter up to about 12 microns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,726 discloses a short fiber-reinforced rubber wherein a fibrillated polyacrylonitrile short fiber is uniformly dispersed in a rubber, and a process for producing the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,080 discloses a method for making a dry blend in the preparation of a friction material, wherein the components thereof include fibrillated, organic, synthetic polymer; organic synthetic polymer staple; and organic, synthetic polymer particles.